Profesor Longbottom
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Las plantas son su mayor pasatiempo y tener la oportunidad de enseñar sobre eso que tanto le gusta, es un verdadero placer que no todos tienen el honor que vivir. Para: Newfictioner.
1. Profesor Longbottom

**Profesor Longbottom**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling**.**

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Para: **Newfictioner.

**Petición: **Neville en su primer día de trabajo como profesor de Herbología.

**Dedicatoria: **Esta historia vendría a ser el regalo oficial, por lo que espero que la disfrutes y sea de tu agrado. En la petición pides a Neville en su primer día de trabajo pero yo he ido un poco más lejos que eso e hice una recopilación de anécdotas.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Profesor Longbottom**

Conseguir un trabajo no es una tarea sencilla y Neville es prueba de ello en las primeras semanas que intenta emplearse dentro del mundo mágico. Las ofertas laborales que se pueden encontrar en los periódicos matutinos están continuamente relacionadas a pociones peligrosas y criaturas agresivas. El chico descarta todas las posibilidades enseguida porque no es bueno con los calderos y tampoco tratando de domar serpientes africanas o hipogrifos salvajes. Quiere dejar atrás cualquier asunto que se relacione con los animales, especialmente si se trata de reptiles.

Pero la lechuza de la directora Mcgonagall llega en el instante que más la necesita. Le ofrece la posibilidad de impartir clases en Hogwarts como profesor de Herbología, asignatura que le fascina desde sus tiernos once años, a lo que no duda en responder que acepta la vacante dispuesta para él y asiste al castillo para tener la típica entrevista de rutina. Mcgonagall asegura que pueden saltearse las preguntas de rutina y discutir directamente sobre los horarios del próximo curso escolar. Le pone nervioso el hecho que las clases se acerquen a pasos cada vez más agigantados.

Las plantas son su mayor pasatiempo y tener la oportunidad de enseñar sobre eso que tanto le gusta, es un verdadero placer que no todos tienen el honor que vivir. Una vez que consigue vencer toda la timidez y la vergüenza que le deja la temprana adolescencia, se desenvuelve mejor de lo que espera y pronto descubre que las palabras no se le atoran en la lengua como cuando tenía quince años. Su postura frente al alumnado es servicial y actúa como un confidente con los estudiantes que tiene más relación, pero sabe imponer respeto y encontrar soluciones cuando la situación lo requiere.

La profesora Sprout permanece retirada de la enseñanza pero de vez en cuando se da una vuelta por el colegio para ver cómo van las cosas y Neville mantiene largas conversaciones acerca de los recientes descubrimientos de la Herbología. Conversaciones que siempre transcurren en los invernaderos y giran entorno a un hecho en concreto. Como el descubrimiento que Luna y su esposo Rolf han hecho acerca de los Plimpys de agua dulce, que son propensos a encontrarse donde crezca Belladona cerca.

Se acostumbra rápidamente a la rutina del colegio, a los horarios que son más flexibles que en la época donde era estudiante y los nuevos y deliciosos bocadillos que los elfos domésticos suelen preparar. No le gusta tener que restar puntos a las casas, pues considera que los alumnos se esfuerzan demasiado para conseguirlos pero cuando piensa que es necesario lo hace. Deja de lado las consideraciones y se coloca en la postura de profesor. Aunque después les ayude a recuperarlos.

Desde que Neville Longbottom es el nuevo profesor de Herbología, la manera de impartir las lecciones comienza a tomar un rumbo diferente, más dinámico y divertido para la población estudiantil. A los estudiantes le gustan sus clases, a unos más que a otros, pero todos se muestran conformes en general.

Muchas son las anécdotas que circulan por el castillo sobre las clases de Herbología.


	2. Saludos y vergüenzas

**Profesor Longbottom**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling**.**

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Para: **Newfictioner.

**Petición: **Neville en su primer día de trabajo como profesor de Herbología.

**Dedicatoria: **Esta historia vendría a ser el regalo oficial, por lo que espero que la disfrutes y sea de tu agrado. En la petición pides a Neville en su primer día de trabajo pero yo he ido un poco más lejos que eso e hice una recopilación de anécdotas.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Saludos y vergüenzas**

James Sirius Potter es un chico que no se detiene mucho a observar a su alrededor y tampoco le gusta pensar demasiado en lo que va a decir. Quizás es por eso que su mayor vergüenza transcurre en la clase de Herbología.

El chico entra caminando de una forma suelta y despreocupada, como si él fuera el centro del universo y el resto debía girar a su alrededor. Al menos, en su mente así se pinta la realidad. Una realidad que no puede estar más alejada de lo que realmente ocurre.

James entra en el invernadero asignado para su clase y no repara que el profesor Longbottom se encuentra en medio de una lección. Hace un ademán con la mano, deja la mochila a un lado y dice:

—¡Profesor Longbottom, tengo tantas cosas que contarle! En primer lugar y antes que me olvide, mi madre le manda saludos y dice que debe pasarse por casa más seguido. No le gusta que pasen más de dos semanas sin que usted le visite para contarle cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts. Mamá no me cree cuando le digo que me estoy portando bien. ¡Yo jamás le he dado un motivo para desconfiar!

Se rasca la nuca nerviosamente y suelta una risa pícara.

—Quizás tiene razón y le he dado algún que otro motivo para tener dolor de cabeza, pero últimamente me estoy comportando y Gryffindor no pierde puntos por mi culpa. ¿Verdad? Yo me esfuerzo por controlarme pero las travesuras me llaman. ¿Ahora mis compañeros son mi responsabilidad?

El rostro de Neville comienza a tornarse rosado por la vergüenza que James está pasando sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo puede ser que el chico no pueda darse cuenta que interrumpe la clase del quinto año? No es que le moleste el hecho que le utilice como consejero, sino que está descubriendo todas sus intimidades y las de su familia.

—James, creo que podemos conversar en otro momento.

—Pero profesor Longbottom, con usted es la única persona que puedo hablar en el colegio. Mi madre quiere regalarme calzoncillos de conejitos y se niega a entender que estoy creciendo. ¿Usted puede hacerme el favor de hablar con ella?

Los alumnos estallan en carcajadas y es entonces cuando el mayor de los Potter se da cuenta que acaba de interrumpir en una clase atestada de personas. Sus mejillas se ponen rojas y por primera vez, Neville contempla a James sin palabras.

—Te veré después, James. ¿Entendido?

El chico atina a asentir con la cabeza y sale corriendo tan rápido como los pies se lo permiten. Sin duda, es un anécdota que guarda en su memoria porque es una de las primeras que consiguen sacarle más de una sonrisa.


	3. La planta de Lysander

**Profesor Longbottom**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling**.**

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Para: **Newfictioner.

**Petición: **Neville en su primer día de trabajo como profesor de Herbología.

**Dedicatoria: **Esta historia vendría a ser el regalo oficial, por lo que espero que la disfrutes y sea de tu agrado. En la petición pides a Neville en su primer día de trabajo pero yo he ido un poco más lejos que eso e hice una recopilación de anécdotas.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**La planta de Lysander**

Lysander Scamander regresa de las vacaciones con una sonrisa en el rostro y una planta debajo del brazo. Se trata de la Belladona, una planta venenosa que se estudia en Herbología y se utiliza como ingrediente para preparar pociones.

—Deberías tener cuidado, es una planta venenosa.

—Lo sé, profesor Longbottom. Mis padres me dieron las recomendaciones necesarias para tener cuidado. Todo está bajo control.

—¿Y por qué te han obsequiado una Belladona? —pregunta y luego agrega—: No me malinterpretes, Lysander. Me gusta que te acerques a la Herbología pero no con una planta tan peligrosa.

—¿Recuerda el artículo que hicieron mis padres para el Quisquilloso? —Neville asiente. Por supuesto que recuerda el artículo, estuvieron hablando sobre el mismo, toda la tarde con la profesora Sprout—. Mis padres aseguran que los Plimpys de agua dulce prefieren los lugares donde hay Belladona, y me regalaron una para mi cumpleaños.

Al ver la felicidad del niño, el profesor no puede contradecirle y seguir acotando que es una planta peligrosa. Por lo que le indica que entre en el invernadero ya que la clase va a comenzar.

—Hoy comenzaremos a estudiar a las mandrágoras.

Lysander se sienta en su lugar habitual y varios de sus compañeros de casa, comienzan a alejarse por miedo a la planta que tiene consigo.

—Profesor Longbottom, usted no puede permitir que tenga Belladona en la clase. Al menos, no sin las medidas de precaución.

—Estoy seguro que el señor Scamander, mantendrá la planta alejada de ustedes —dice—. No veo problema en que la tenga con él, mientras no interrumpa mi lección.

El estudiante Corner frunce el ceño pero no dice nada más. La clase continúa con normalidad. Neville continúa exponiendo la enseñanza del día hasta que un grito le interrumpe:

—¡Diffindo!

La planta de Lysander parece ser cortada por unos cuchillos invisibles, las hojas comienzan a desprenderse hasta que queda completamente destruida. Los ojos del niño comienzan a inundarse de lágrimas.

—¡Acabas de matar a mi planta y a un Plimpy de agua dulce!

—¿Un qué? Debe ser otros de tus delirios, Scamander.

—Silencio, Thomas. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y pídele disculpas a Lysander.

—No tengo que disculparme. Su planta casi me envenena.

—Eso es mentira.

—Lo sé, Lysander. Otros veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por mentir. Thomas, retírese inmediatamente.

Lysander se muestra entristecido por el resto de la jornada. Thomas arruinó la planta que sus padres le regalaron por su cumpleaños. ¡Y encima se atrevió a matar a un inocente Plimpy de agua dulce!

—Escuché lo que sucedió hoy —dice Theodore entrando en el invernadero—. Scamander parece muy triste.

—Ya lo solucionaré.

—¿Qué harás?

—Conseguiré otra Belladona y la colocaré en su habitación por la noche.

Sin duda, Neville es un profesor único.


	4. Interrupción de medianoche

**Profesor Longbottom**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling**.**

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Para: **Newfictioner.

**Petición: **Neville en su primer día de trabajo como profesor de Herbología.

**Dedicatoria: **Esta historia vendría a ser el regalo oficial, por lo que espero que la disfrutes y sea de tu agrado. En la petición pides a Neville en su primer día de trabajo pero yo he ido un poco más lejos que eso e hice una recopilación de anécdotas.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Interrupción de medianoche**

Neville se encuentra cansado y no ve la hora de poder tumbarse en la cama junto a su pareja. Tiene que terminar de corregir varios pergaminos. Mueve su pluma sobre la superficie y coloca una _T de Troll_. A veces no entiende cómo se les puede ocurrir semejantes locuras sobre los Hongos saltarines y los Narcisos pitantes.

—¿Piensas seguirme utilizando como mesa?

—Solamente tengo que corregir unas cuantas tareas más y ya —responde con una media sonrisa—. Después de que termine, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

Theodore enarca ambas cejas.

—¿Lo qué quiera? —Neville asiente y él coloca una mano sugerente sobre su muslo, cubierto únicamente por el pijama de franela—. Ya sabe lo que quiero, profesor Longbottom.

No puede evitar reírse por el trato respetuoso y se voltea, hasta encontrarse a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

—Debo terminar de corregir los pergaminos, profesor Nott.

—Puedes dejarlo para más tarde.

No espera una respuesta por parte del otro muchacho. Hace los útiles a un lado y se sienta a horcadas sobre su cuerpo. Se aferra a sus hombros y une sus bocas en un beso demandante, ardiente y lleno del anhelo acumulado durante toda la jornada.

—Theo, debo terminar... —las palabras quedan ahogadas dentro de su cavidad bucal, justo en el instante donde sus lenguas comienzan a descubrirse nuevamente.

—Te deseo, Neville. Te deseo mucho —susurra contra sus labios en medio del beso y sus manos le recorren el cuello, trazando las líneas de los músculos de la garganta—. Quiero que hagamos el amor.

¿Y cómo puede él negarse a la petición?

Los dedos de Theodore encienden completamente la piel que tocan, y de los labios de Neville escapa un suave jadeo. De forma torpe, busca sus pantalones y los arrastra hasta que consigue bajarlos hasta los tobillos.

—Hoy quiero estar arriba —murmura Neville con las mejillas encendidas.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

La situación se voltea. Theodore se encuentra debajo de su cuerpo, lánguido y deseable. Recorre la parte interna del muslo con su lengua y frota con los pulgares, la excitación cubierta por el fino género de la ropa interior.

Pero de repente, en medio de aquella bruma lasciva, alguien llama a la puerta. Theodore le indica que no haga ruido y que finjan que no están.

—¿Y sí se trata de algo importante?

Como toda respuesta, Theodore cierra sus piernas entorno a la cadera de Neville y le arranca un gemido.

—¿Profesor Longbottom?

Es la voz de Roxanne Weasley.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Dominique está teniendo una crisis. Extraña a Louis y me preguntaba si usted puede ayudarnos. Como es amigo de la familia y sabe hablar con los estudiantes —expone la chica—. Además estoy segura que a usted le escuchara, lo aprecia mucho.

Neville sale de encima de Theo y comienza a arreglarse la ropa.

—¿Estás pensando en ir?

—Por supuesto. No puedo dejar a Dominique en medio de una crisis.

—Todos los estudiantes atraviesan por lo mismo. Se acostumbrará, es su primer año.

—No puedo darle la espalda, Theo. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

Abre la puerta.

—¡Neville, regresa aquí! —grita Theodore desde la habitación cuando él sale—. ¡Solamente tú me puedes dejar con una erección e ir a consolar a una de tus alumnas!

Neville Longbottom es un profesor fuera de serie.


End file.
